Overcoming World's
by Lemons.Rainbows
Summary: Beca gets drunk after the Riff-Off and decides to approach Kommissar...Trouble ensures! Beca x Kommisar (Becommissar) This is the first in a series! This is my first ever fan fiction! I would like any feedback! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Riff-Off had just ended; the air was filled with laughter, as people were dancing, drinks in hand.

The Treblemakers and Bellas were engaged in a deep discussion on the ethics of signing an original song in a Riff-Off. It was decided the only way to settle the score was with a drink off, lead by the Bella's legacy Emily and the Treblemakers magician Benji.

On the other side of the room was the unlikely sight of the Tone Hangers, the Green Bay Packers and Das Sound Machine mingling. The excessive drinking made everyone more compliant and relieved some underlining tension.

Everyone was having a great time; except for Beca. She was sulking in the deepest darkest corner of the room, armed with a strong drink. _God why am I here_ thought Beca. She was in a terrible mood. Sure the Bella's lost the riff off, but that was the last thing on her mind.

She was fuming, flicking away a stray strand of hair with aggression. While continuously gulping down her fourth drink of the night.

Everything was going well in her life: she got an internship, she was about to graduate college and, get an apartment with Jesse.

That all changed when she meet _HER_. That drop dead gorgeous specimen who made Beca question her sexuality. She was angry with the German woman, although the logical part of Beca's mind told her it was not the German's fault. From the first time she laid eyes on Kommissar, she was filled with butterflies and reduced to a puddle of goo. She tried ignoring her feelings and pushing them out of her mind.

Kommissar captivated her; Beca was like a moth to a flame. She knew her attraction was dangerous and deadly. Many people would get hurt if she even thought of pursuing something the stunning blond.

The more Beca sulked in her dark corner, the more she drank, and the more she drank the more courage she mustered. In that instant, Beca shot back another drink and quickly started to approach Das Sound Machines lead.

Just before Beca could reach her target, Chloe appeared out of thin air. "Where have you been Beca? We've been looking for you everywhere" stated Chloe as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Can't talk…right meow…I need…to…um…a…see someone!" Beca responded with much difficulty.

"Oh my god! Beca how much did you drink? You're sloshed! I don't think you're in any means to talk to-" Chloe was cut off as Beca pushed past her. She was determined and didn't want to hear anything else Chloe had to say.

Das Sound Machine lead was dancing with Pieter. Her eyes were closed, hips swaying and moving perfectly in sync with the music. Blissfully unaware, Kommissar had her back faced to the fast approaching Bella.

Raising her hand, Beca went to tap the Kommissar on the shoulder. However, at that exact moment Kommissar stepped back and bumped right into the smaller woman.

The momentum from the taller women forcefully sent the smaller woman to the ground. In her panic, Beca scrambled and flailed, trying to grab anything to stop her fall. Beca grabbed onto Kommissar's black skinny jeans. Pulling Kommissar down with her.

Beca fell on her back, with Kommissar landing directly on top of her. In her nervousness and daze the lead Bella said the first thing that came to mind: "Do you…um...ah…have a… Band-Aid? Be-because I…um…what was it…oh! I scrapped my kneeeeee failing for you!"

Kommissar unsure of what just happened couldn't help but crack a small laugh. ''You're an odd little maus" said Kommissar with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca rolls over in bed and sighs in desperation. She pulls the covers over her head in an attempt to block out the persisting sunlight. Beca's head is pounding and she has the worst hangover of her life. Her eyes snap open as she quickly covers her mouth with her hands. She runs to the bathroom and empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She rested her head on the cold bathroom floor. The floor provides a slight comfort against the raging beast in her head. As she starts feeling marginally better, all of a sudden Fat Amy states, "your puke looks like a rainbow. You crushed it!"

Beca raises her head a little "glad someone's enjoying themselves " she says in just above a whisper.

"Not so loud" Fat Amy chuckles. Before the Barden Bella's lead could come up with a descent response. She hurled for the second time that day. "I'll leave you to it" Fat Amy mumbles while walking downstairs.

Beca slowly drags herself from the toilet and crawls into the shower. As she turns on the water she realizes it was an excellent idea. The warm water soothes away her aches and pains.

A sharp pain passed through Beca, as she tries to remember what caused her to have such a terrible headache. Last night seemed be a dark blur. All she could remember was losing the Riff-Off and drinking in the corner. "Forget it," she sighs in an attempt to dismiss the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _Whatever happened last night was the past…really what is the worst thing that could have happened?_ Thought Beca.

She quickly finished her shower, got dressed and made her way down stairs. Beca imagined many things as she walked downstairs to greet the Bella's. Thinking of the quick remarks and sassy comebacks her teammates would most likely have waiting for her.

It had become an odd but familiar process. Beca often found herself blacking out after excessive drinking. The Bella's were light hearted and would tease her as they filled in the parts of her missing memory.

However, something was wrong. An odd sight greeted her, the Bella's were all sitting at the kitchen table. _It's like they gathered for a meeting,_ thought Beca. Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose started making suggestive catcalls.

She starts to crack a shy smile, until she saw the look on Chloe's face. The icy glare stopped her mid step. Beca immediately wondered what the hell she did to deserve such an awful look. She tries to shake off the deathly glare, but couldn't help but feel like she was walking into a war zone.

As if testing the waters, Beca says a tentative "hello". Choruses of aca-amazing "hello's" greet her. Chloe simply ignores her greeting. Looking angrier than she was before.

Beca walks into the kitchen and grabs a ham sandwich and glass of milk. She takes the last open spot at table. Trying not to look suspicious, Beca casually eats her lunch. "Look what the cat dragged in," says Fat Amy.

"It certainly looks like Beca had a wild night," adds Cynthia-Rose with a wink.

"Haha. Very funny ladies" she responds.

"So how do you feel Beca?" Emily asks with enthusiasm.

"Like a was hit by a transport truck. God what did I do last night?" asks Beca with a chuckle.

"Correction…who did you do?" states Cynthia-Rose.

"What?" Beca says as her mouth suddenly goes dry.

A silence passes over the room. No one quite knows how to answer her question. An awkward silence fills the room. Beca opens her mouth to begin speaking, just as Fat Amy blurts out "I can't take the silence any longer! Beca you practically screwed Kommissar on the dance floor! Chloe is crazy jealous. There I said it! … Wow I feel so much better now!" says Fat Amy.

"Fat Amy!" Beca and Chloe exclaim at the same time!

"What! Beca now your up to speed and everyone knows Chloe has a toner for you! Listen, I don't want you guys to fight. You're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bhloe and everyone loves a good Bhloe".

Beca was shocked. It was all too much information to handle. Her head was overflowing with questions. _Since when does Chloe like me? She can't be serious? Is Fat Amy telling the truth? Oh my god….What the hell did she do with Kommissar? In public? Oh god_ … Beca's thoughts were all jumbled as she tried to process all this information.

No Beca would rather die in a hole and be consumed by her embarrassment. She couldn't continue like this, Beca could feel an imminent breakdown just around the corner.

In the midst of all the chaos, Beca's phone goes off. To everyone's surprise the ringtone. "You will not destroy me…we will be victorious…" Das Sound Machine's signature song starts to play.

All the Bella's stopped and looked at her phone. Beca panicked and goes to grab her phone. Unfortunately, Chloe was closer and grabbed the phone. Chloe smirks as she puts the phone on speaker.

Beca tries to stay calm and takes a deep breath before she says her second tentative "hello" of the day.

The alluring and very recognizable voice of one German goddess says. "Why hello my little maus. Did you forget about me? You know I don't like to be kept waiting".

"A-h-h-h-h" was the only thing Beca managed to stutter.

Chloe can't hold back anymore and yells "what the hell Becs!"

Beca is in a full state of panic and thinks, _what the hell am I going to do?_


End file.
